In automobiles, motors used with motorization of various kinds of functions are increasing, and their importance is growing. Then, in a motor control ECU (Electronic Control Unit) for controlling a motor, a backup measure is required in a case where a malfunction occurs in the motor control ECU.
A backup measure in a case where a motor control ECU malfunctions is considered to include a measure for duplexing an important motor control ECU and using another of the motor control ECUs when one of the motor control ECUs malfunctions.
In PTL 1, in a configuration in which ECUs having a sensor processing function, a master function, and an actuator control function are connected on a network, a master function is provided in the ECU having the actuator control function, and when the ECU having the master function malfunctions, a control is performed by using the master function provided in the ECU having the actuator control function without relying on the ECU having the master function.
In PTL 2, another of the control units performs backup in a case where one of the control units malfunctions, on the basis of the fact that a driving control and a regenerative control performed by a first control unit controlling a synchronous motor and a second control unit controlling a synchronous generator are controls inextricably linked to each other. Since the another of the control units performs backup, a circuit for backing up the other of the control units is provided in each of the control units.